


like oxygen

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hiding, Hugging, Kissing, Lucas Baker - Freeform, Mild Language, Resident Evil 7: biohazard, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: You and Lucas are hiding in a closet from Marguerite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this on here, but I like sharing my work. :) // Although this site did delete this the first time I tried uploading this story. :/ 
> 
> (Sia - House on Fire) - Song I listened to while writing this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

You and Lucas stood inside a closet in the Old House. Hiding from his mother, Marguerite and her infested bugs that hovered around several thick, pulsing nests, a few stayed close to her like a cloud, yet the noise that elicited from them gave you and Lucas an indication of where his mother was.

Your hands shook, afraid, touching tentative to Lucas’s sweater. When he leaned forward, opening the door that creaked with the movement. The fabric slipped loose and you caught yourself breathing in deeply to stop the press of your anxiety on your lungs. You would not say you needed him to breathe.

“She’s gone,” Lucas says, closing the door and looking back at you, brow arched. “You alright?”

Shaking your head, the words were lodged inside your dry throat. Earlier, you thought you were safe until Marguerite found you roaming the halls after escaping through a window from Jack. Things went downhill after that, but Lucas managed to find you. There was no way you could trust him, not after the dinner you attended with his parents.

A nightmare you weren’t sure you were going to wake up from.

He leaned close, brows pinching together as he tilted his head to the side. A gesture that looked patronizing, but the fear coursed through your body, shaking and disoriented. His hands gripped your shoulders and you felt grounded by the touch.

“Breathe, she’ll find you if you break down,” he said, voice lowered.

You nod, but it’s difficult with what you went through. Cold seeped in your sweater, and the strong stench from the bayou didn’t help. You squeezed your eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, but it was caught in your throat and a tear reluctantly rolled down your cheek by the uncomfortable pressure, you almost cried out.

“Sshhhh.” Hands sliding down your arms and pulled you closer. “Be quiet. My mother will hear and I’ll have to hand you off to her. Trust me, you don’t want her food, she might even let her _‘babies’_ eat you.” He chuckles, but didn’t realize he was making it worse for you and before you could really think, you reached forward and grasped his sweater.

Tucking herself against his chest and there’s a hesitance when his arms slowly come around your shoulders.

“That’s one way,” he says, quiet against the top of your head.

You’re not sure why you did what you did, but there was no pulling away from it. Instead you focus on your breathing. Leaning your head against his chest, you let out several deep breaths, fingers gripping his sweater. You don’t know how long you and Lucas have been in the closet, nor if his mother was still looking for you. When your head finally clears and your breathing goes back to normal, you try stepping away.

Except Lucas’s hold tightens, trapping you in his arms.

“Maybe I’ll keep you,” he muses, quiet as his hand drifts up to the back of your hair, combing through the strands.

It’s calming, and you let yourself close your eyes. Imagining a place that wasn’t infested with bugs, dead bodies, mold and cannibals. You know that you should fear Lucas Baker, the glint of excitement and intrigue at dinner showed a side of him you were going to see, but being held felt better than having no one in a state of panic.

Opening your eyes, you tilt your head up and look in wonder at how calm he seemed with his eyes closed, heavy with dark bags. A hood covered his head, slightly tilted, pressed against yours.

Did he feel calm with you in his arms?

He did feel warmer, and you no longer shivered from the cold wind. It isn’t until you felt something on you and it wasn’t just Lucas. Clenching your teeth, your hold tightens and you could feel the ribs protruding from beneath his sweater.

“L-Lucas..there’s something on me..” You squeeze your eyes, disgusted by whatever it is.

“It’s just me,” he murmured, stepping back against the wall, bringing you with him.

Shaking your head. “No.. It’s not you.. It’s something else…”

Lucas shifts and he makes a disgusted noise, brushing something off and slipping out of your hold as his foot comes down on something that emitted a wet squish on the hardwood floor.

“Where the fuck are you? Hurting my babies you piece of shit!” Marguerite screeches from several rooms off.

Lucas curses under his breath, turning toward you. “We have to go.”

Fear keeps you rooted to the ground, but you know Marguerite will come and eventually she’ll find you and Lucas. The pressure returns, slow with a sinking feeling inside your stomach. Hugging inside a closet isn’t going to help to distract it, and you know that you shouldn’t feel something for a man who is still an enigma.

But the way he reacts forms a different person, his features shrouded and his body wrecked by a lack of nutrients that weren’t in the house itself, nor will it ever with the mold creeping along the walls in a sickly wetness. There was something else you didn’t understand, a yearn not for a physical attachment, but something emotional that you both shared inside a small closet. It burned you inside, a need, like oxygen.

You lick your dry lips, hoping the decision you make won’t hinder a future of surviving this unbearable nightmare.

“Kiss me,” you say, breathless, head spinning as you reach for his arms to keep yourself balanced.

“What?” he sounds incredulous and loud than you anticipated.

You feel the pressure build, the fear shattering the confidence in a second. “Kiss me,” a whisper, an urge to shove away the fear with a distraction, he doesn’t need to be told a third time as he pulls you close, pressing you into the wall with his lips on yours.

His is as dry as your own and you don’t mind. Hesitant, barely experienced, the both of you. Keeping you close, yet at the same time, making sure you weren’t suffocated by the enclosed walls. All that matters is that there was silence and Lucas. You’re not sure if the fear will fade, but it’s at bay as Marguerite's footsteps grows louder, her agitation and growls sends shivers along your skin.

You breathe, barely pulling away. Lucas’s hand is on the side of your jaw, his other on your arm, tilting his head and pressing another slow kiss to your lips.

“Once she leaves,” he says, warm breath on your mouth, “we’ll leave. I’ll take you to the barn. Looks like you’ll need a breather, anyway.” He chuckles, soft, his hand skimming down your arm to your hand where he twines your fingers with his.

It’s a comfort, needed with a single touch, a gesture of his palm against your own. A distraction that could twist with whatever Lucas has in mind, but you hope, just a little that you won’t end up as a victim in this insanity.

He turns, hand touching the doorknob. “Let’s see if she can catch us,” he grins in the dark at you. “One… two… three…” He shoves the door open and the both of you sprint down the hall. Past the flurry of insects and destroyed pathways toward the door that lead to the courtyard.

All that you heard was the thumping of the wood from both of you running along the walkway to the Old House. The thrum of your heart ached with a rush between danger and a reckless decision. Lucas’s hand, tight around your own, with laughter in the empty air.

A kiss that set your soul on fire, did you sell it in the dark where fear resides?

**Author's Note:**

> It was difficult writing Lucas the way he is, mostly excluding a bit of his impulsive sociopathic tendency. (Someone did say Lucas was ugly, which I consider rude), I find him appealing for the reactions he makes during his scenes in the game. I wanted to write a gender neutral character, but they seem more like a 'female', my apologies. The kiss was in the original idea, so I kept it. The anxiety is a natural reaction to a woman like Marguerite hunting you through her halls. I don't like bugs. :/  
> I might write another Lucas/Reader story. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my story.


End file.
